livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Tribe of Frozen Ice/Roleplay/Archive2
Star curled up in her den, thinking about Cloud's poor, scrawny kits. Would they survive this blizzard? just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she smelled something. She jumped up, but had no idea what she smelled. All she knew was that smell meant danger. Something out there, was a danger to her tribe.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver streached out. Her kits came over to her and snuggled up close to her. Her mate came over. Many cats were jelous that she had a handsome tom as her mate. "Hello, father!" mewed Blizzard, Bear, and Rain. "Hello, kits." mewed Wolf.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star heard Silver talking to her mate in the nursery, and heard Cloud stirring next to the nursery wall. Fire was mumbling in her sleep when Star passed, and Ice and Storm were up and strecthing. Storm asked where Star was heading, but Star didn't answer. There was danger outside. She stopped at the bear fur blocking the entrance to the cave. She sniffed. She could smell anything, except the strange danger smell. She nosed her way through the curtain of bear pelt, but was blocked. This had never happened before, but, they were trapped. A thick wall of snow blocked the cave. They were snowed-in.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Silver saw Star looking outside. "What's the matter?" Silver asked. "We are snowed in." she meowed. Silver's fur stood up. She felt like she was going to faint, then she did. A few seconds latter she popped back up. "What are we going to do!?" I asked Star.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star thought for a moment, then attempted to dig her claws into the pile of snow. It was hard, and one of her claws cracked. "Not even the strongest cave guard could tunnel out of here." Star meowed. Silver was swaying again, and star rushed to her side, afraid she would faint again. "What's going on?" Ice and Fire both asked at the same time, rushing out of their dens. Star realized that panic had gripped her so bad, she couldn't speak. She just pulled the fur back so they would see the snow that trapped them in the cave. Star was surprised, Ice fell to the ground, and lay there, panic in her eyes, but Fire just sniffed the pile of snow and thought for a moment. "What if we broke down the ice wall in that side?" Cloud had joined the conversation. "We're snowed in there, too." Fire replied. "I supposee we'll have to wait for the snow to melt." Star trotted to the fresh-kill pile and felt a little releived. "If we don't eat to much, we should survive two days. If it takes more than that we could starve."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) "What are we going to do?!" meowed Silver. "My kits will starve!" Silver yowled. Silver curled around her kits, wanting to cry. "Star, please help us." she mewed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Star just shook her head, lost for words, and stumbled away. She decided she might as well make herself useful and so she started to sort her herbs. They were all stowed in cracks and holes in the walls, and as she was taking out some coltsfoot, she noticed a slight, cold breeze. She stuck her paw farther down the hole and saw there was a hole there. And it wasn't covered by snow, It was open right to the outside! She took a moment to think, then attempted to make the hole bigger. But a little later the ice grew to hard to crack any more, and only her paw could fit in. She had another idea. This could save their lives. "Moon! Come here!" She called out from her den. The To-be scrambled into the den. "What did you want, Star?" She asked, and her eyes got wide at the sight of the hole. "See if you can fit through here." Star meowed. Moon trotted over then slide easily through the hole. The small cat took a deep breath of the fresh air. the blizzard had stopped. And they had a way, but only the To-bes could escape.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) "Only to-bes?" hissed Silver. "They can't hunt that well! How will they get your herbs? How will they defend us?" hissed Silver. Star did her best to calm down Silver.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "it's the best we can do, Silver." Star meowed to her. "And Moon knows all the herbs, she can find my herbs and the prey-hunter to-bes can hunt, we can even train them better. We'll make it until the snow melts." Star stepped into the to-be den, leaving Silver looking anrgy and scared in the cave. "Hello, Star" Light greeted her. "Hello. Okay, Light, Horse, go hunt. Moon, go gather herbs." The To-be's started asking questions right away. "How? We're snowed in!" "I can't hunt, i'm a cave-guard to-be!" "Why can't one of the older cats like Fire or Hail do it?" "I'll show you where you can get out, I found a hole that only small cats like you can get out so you can leave but no one else can, and light, Horse can show you how to hunt."^_^ Spotz ^_^ Cloud sat up and asked Star what all the noise was about. "We found a way out of the cave, but it is so small only To-bes can get in and out." Cloud's moment of hope was dashed, but at least they would live. How long could it take before the snow melted? Could her kits never see the outdoors again? What if she would have to raise her kits in the tribe and make them be to-bes and prey-hunters or cave guards? It suddenlly came to her attention that she hadn't ever named her kits. "How foolish of me." she muttered under her breath. She stepped into the nursery to see her kits playing with Silver's kits. She tried to come up with good names, none came to mind. She thought of good tribe names. She named the first one, a brown tabby she-kit, Dog with Sharp Fangs. The second one, and albino tom, Red Eyes Hiding in White Snow. The third one, another tom that had a black and brown tabby pelt and ginger paws, Breeze that Eases Heat. However, she couldn't think of a good name for the last one, a sky blue (I know guys, you'll say 'cat's can't really be blue, Shinecloud!' but this is a non-canon roleplay. Live a little :P), frail, she-kit with beatuiful blue eyes and white paws like clouds. (seriously, i can't think of another name!)Shinecloud 15:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Star tried to shake the worry out of her mind. All she really did was give herself a headache. She watched all her tribemates going about their daily business. Fire was scolding Dog and Breeze, who had escaped Cloud's protective hold and had scattered the fresh-kill pile. Ice was sharpening her claws on the snow outside attemping to dig a way out but failing. Storm and Hail were sharing tounges near the nursery where Cloud had just realised two of her four kits were missing. Not many cats had died under her leadership, but hpw many would die when there were just three cats hunting and fighting for the entire tribe?^_^ Spotz ^_^ "Star, have you seen Dog or Breeze?" Cloud trotted over to Star as soon as she had lost track of the two kits. "Yeah, Fire's over there with them, stopping them from knocking over the fresh-kill pile again." Star pointed with her tail. Cloud was about to head over and scoup up her kits when she thought of somethign to ask Star. "Hey, Star, I can't think of a good name for my blue kit, any ideas?" Star looked at the tiny runt of the litter, curled up next to Red and getting jumped on by Silver's kits. (Sorry, Silver. i say 'silver's kits' because I forgot what their names are.) She thought for what seemed like hours before saying, "How about Blue Color of the Sky?"Shinecloud Silver looked at her kits. "Okay there is Blizzard, Bear, oh no! Where is Rain!" mewed Silver. She looked around, her kit no where in site. "Rain has gone missing!" She yowled. Cats looked all over, then Fire mewed "Wait, I can scent that she went outside!" "NO! She'll die if she stays out to long!" Silver yowled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker "it's gonna be okay, Silver." Comforted the kit-mother. At all the noise they had woken Moon, who stumbled out of the to-be and aksed what was wrong. "Rain is missing!" Silver yowled sadly. Moon tilted her head and pricked her ears. She tensed for a moment, and Star knew what she heard, because she heard it to. another bear, just outside, if they didn't already have enough trouble. "I'm going to go out and look for Rain." Fire meowed. "If no cat can get to her soon, she'll ethier freeze or be fresh-kill to that bear." "Fire, you can't fit through that hole!" Sun meowed. "Of course i can!" Fire stepped into Star's den and Sun, Silver, Star, and Moon followed. Fire stepped through the hole, getting her first two feet in, but got her head stuck.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cloud told her kits to stay, then went to see what was going on with Fire and the hole. when Cloud stepped in Star's den she saw Fire was stuck. "I'm stuck" Fire meowed, the sound muffled because most of her head was on the other side of the ice. "I can't go backwards ethier." "Then you're going forwards." Cloud meowed. She stepped forward and attempted to push Fire's head the rest of the way through with her paws. She pushed, ignoring the cries of pain from Fire, until her head slid out of the hole. "Thank The Tribe of Ice Skies!" Silver exclaimed. "Now she can go find rain!" "Not on her own, not with that bear out there." Cloud meowed. "Silver, watch my kits." And Cloud slipped easily through the hole after Fire, for she hadn't eaten in a long time befor eshe joined the tribe, and not all the fresh-kill in the world could make her fat again. Cloud and Fire set out to look for Rain. 02:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Silver stepped aside so Cloud could exit the den. Silver watched Cloud leave, with eyes of worry. Silver settled down with Cloud's kits and relaxed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Star watched Cloud and Fire disapper into the snowy outside, wondering how she couldn't have noticed Cloud could fit outside. She shook the thoughts out of her head and went to check on her Tribe. sun, Ice, Hail, and Storm were gathered around the fresh-kill pile. Silver was curled up with Cloud's and her kits and had worry in her eyes. Star jumped up onto IceStone. Without starting the meeting the normal way, she just called out, "Fire and Cloud have gone out to look for Rain!" Half of the cats jumped in surprise. "How did they get through that hole?" Sun asked. "Cloud was skinny enough to fit, and Fire just needed a little push. But the real bad news is there's anothe rbear out there, and an even worse blizzard is coming. Let's hope they find Rain before the Bear or Blizzard finds her first..."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Wait!" Siver interupted. "Did you say Bear or Blizzard?" Silver meowed. Her kits popped up and asked what she wanted. Many cats looked confused at what Silver was getting at, but Star understanded what she was talking about.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (HAha wow Silver i didn't see that I saif Bear or Blizzard:D! But, I soud stupid for saying this, but i don't se what you're getting at ethier:))^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (My kits are Bear and Blizzard lol! :D)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (Iget that, but should we make a prophecy out of it?)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 17:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (sure, what will it be about? Mabyr Blizzard is becoming evil? And there is another Bear, my kit, that is grown up, and comes to make Blizzard good?)❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) (How about Bear and Blizzard betray Rain or put her in danger?) Star dismissed the meeting without expliaing, then stepped back into her den. She felt a cold breeze and turned to the hole in her den wall. Snow was blowing in, filling her den with snow and blocking the hole. "No!" Star cried. She rushed over, ignoring the cold pain stabbing her as the snow froze to her pelt, and knocked away the snow blocking the hole. She kept knocking away the snow over and over, but it just kept coming. She kept knocking away the snow until she ran out of energy. She searched around her den and found a thick twig. She stuck the twig into the hole so the snow wouldn't build around it. She sighed and licked the snow and ice off her pelt. Then she shook the last bits out of her ears and looked into the ice wall of the cave, to see the gray tom cat who had told her Fire would make a good To-be healer. "Hello, again." Star sighed. "I can see your Tribe is in trouble." "I suppose you're here to tell me something about making Fire into a healer." "I am, but first i want to tell you that you have a piece of ice on your nose." the cat purred with laughter as Star swiped the ice of her muzzle. "Only Fire can help you in these times, fo ronly Fire can melt snow." The cat dissapperd and Star sighed. That cat may not be from the Tribe of Ice Skies, but he had a point.Spotz 23:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC)(not logged in) "Come on Cloud we better find Rain before that bear gets to her first and the blizzard starts." I meowed to her and saw tiny pawprints in the white snow. We followed it and saw it leading to small hole in the ground,we looked inside and found Rain. "Rain,we found you! You shouldn't have sneaked out of the cave,it's dangerous out here a bear lives near here!" I scolded her. "But all that matters is that we found you and you're safe. Im going to hunt for awhile before the blizzard starts and Cloud take her back to the tribe." I told to them and Cloud nodded and went back to the tribe with Rain. I scented the air,only smelling snow and a faint trace of a rabbit,I followed the scent and found it hopping towards its hole,I raced after it making a quick,swift blow and held it in my mouth. "Wow! This rabbit is plump and ''another good prey to have in the pile." I thought. I went towards the hole and found its mate,I decided to leave it alone since it had its offspring with it and would be good prey next time when they are old and plump. I hunted for awhile and caught several prey enough to feed the tribe for several days. I returned back to the tribe to see Silver lovingly lick Rain in the ears and scold her about sneaking off. "Wow Fire you caught a loudful of prey." Star praised. "Yup I did,I found a rabbit with its offspring,but decided to leave it alone so we can hunt them once their big and plump like this one." I said placing my prey done and pointing at the rabbit with my tail tip. ★'[[User:Firestream12|FIRESTREAM'★']]' Cookie! Give me! 05:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC)' When Cloud returned to the cave, Silver was curled up looking worried outside Star's den. When Silver saw Rain, she started grooming all the snow and ice from her pelt. Rain muttered angrily, but Silver ignored her, meowing on about how worried she'd been and the danger there was. "Where's Fire?" Star asked. "She stayed back to catch some prey while she was out there." Then Cloud peeked out of the hole and watched the snow staring to fall and the blizzard starting up. A wrinkle of thought crossed her face and she said, "You know, the dangers out there, a blizzard and a bear, could have killed Rain. Yet her littermates names-" "We know, Cloud, Silver and I already figured that out. We think it might be a prophecy, so don't tell any other cat, OK?" "OK, I won't." Cloud bowed her head, and quickly stiffling her mew when Fire stepped in with a 'loudful'(I'm making fun you for that, Fire :P)of prey. 14:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Star smiled as Fire set her catches on the fresh-kill pile and Cloud and Silver gathered their kits in the nursery. Just as she turned into her den, she saw the gray tom in the ice wall again. "Just leave me alone." Star sighed. "not quite, Star." the gray tom chuckled. "I have come to point something out to you." "Is it something else against the Tribe of Ice Skies?" "No, not really. I have come to say that a Healer needs four characteristics, Heart, Fire didn't kill the parent rabbit with it's young. Although Fire planned on eating them when they grew bigger, she would never have killed a young animal. Intellegence, Fire killed the bear by tricking it into eating deathberries. Skill; Fire used her quick learning and skill to heal you. Lastly, Faith. Faith in her Tribemates to help her whenever help is needed. I want you to promise that once Fire has proved great faith in her tribe, that you must make her a healer." Star scowled for a moment then sighed. "Okay, I promise. But can you tell what afterlife you're from, and what your name is?" "You ask so many questions." the gray tom smiled. "My name is Bravestar, I come from the afterlife StarClan, which is far, far away and looks over the Clans." "Wha-" star started to ask, but Bravestar disappeared. She shook her head and curled up in her nest. (Okay, I want Fire's Faith thing to be proven very darmaticly, so I want it to happen in a fight. I don't want it to be something simple, like rouges suddenly attacked or something. My idea was another group of cat threatend us and our territory, and i was sick or soemthing so Fire was in charge of leading the fight and Fire 'had faith that his Tribe would follow her and help her destory this threat',)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 14:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Silver finished grooming Rain and out her down to sleep. "You must be tired after that adventure. Now, don't you ever escape again." growled Silver. "Yes, Silver...." Rain mewed while falling asleep.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Star got up in the morning with the sun shining brightly through the ice wall. when she stepped out into the cave, she scented water. She raced over to the cave entracne. The snow was soft! It was melting!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Silver yawned then streached. The sun was beating down on her pelt. "Wait, the sun!" mewed Silver. She looked at Star. "Finally!" she mewed. "Blizzard, Bear, Rain, wake up." Silver purred. "What now." growled Blizzard. "Blizzard, don't give me that tone. The snow is melting!" growled Silver.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Star watched as the whole tribe gathered around the netrance and strated to dig their claws into the snow, clearing a way out. Then, horribly, they came to a hard chunk of ice that strecthed to far for any cat to slip past the sides. Star cursed. "Every time we get hope, soemthing bad happens again!" "This time i'm not going to wait." Fire hissed. "We are the Tribe of Frozen Ice! Will we let ice, the the thing we are named after, spite us? I think we have taken enough." She ran, headfirst into the sheet of ice. She hit it hard, boucing back. Many cats thought it had done nothing, but at that moment a splitering noise slipt the air and the ice cracked in two. The Tribe of Frozen Ice grew louder an dmore cheerful at once, rushing over and thanking Fire as Star and Silver cleared the rest of the snow. "Ah, it feels good to be in the open again!" Silver exclaimed. "Come on, kits!" Bear, Blizzard, and Rain scrambled out into the snow, blinking their tiny, cute eyes in the bright sunlight. Star smiled and praised Fire. she had once again saved the Tribe. "My only regret is now i have a pounding headache." Fire purred. star lead Fire into her den to get soem herbs for th epain, but the rest of the Tribe didn't want to stay inside any longer. they all poured out into the sunlight. Spotz (not logged in)01:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "My eyes!!! It is to bright!" squeled Blizzard. "Will don't look at it then, mouse-brain!" hissed Rain. Rain pounced into the snow and rolled in it. "Look, I made a snow kit!" Rain exclaimed. "It is pretty chuby!" purred silver. "Look at me! I am balancing on a log!" Bear mewled. Silver nuddged him and he fell with a thump. "Hey!" he hissed. "Oh no! where did Bear go!" Silver mewed, pretending she couldn't find him. "Bear!" Silver mewed. She purpisly walked by him. Silver felt him pounce onto her tail. "Got you!" he purred. "Oh no, help me!" yelped Silver. Blizzard and Rain leaped onto her.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Star watched nearby and purred with laughter as Silver's kits attacked her. Sometimes she wished she had had kits of her own. She sighed and walked along the ice cave wall, hoping to see Bravestar. She did, and when his face glowed out of the ice at her she smiled. "You were right, Fire did melt snow. But I wil only make her healer when she proves great trust in her Tribemates."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Silver put her kits in the nursery den. "Why so we have to go inside?" asked Blizzard. "Because you might get a cold." Silver meowed.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 22:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Cloud flicked her tail as she crawled around in the fluffy, white snow. Then she pricked her ears, she heard Dog sneaking up on her. Then she scented Blue and Breeze coming up on her right side. their approach was sloppy, but she pretended not to notice. then at the last moment, she leaped out of the way and her kits landed on clear snow. Cloud purred as her kits looked confused at how fast their mother ha escaped their attack. "Where's Red?" Cloud noticed her missing kit. At that moment, Red jumped onto her tail and pinned it in the snow. Cloud jumped with surprise and knocked the kit off her tail. "How did you do that?" "I hid my scent with snow by getting covered in it." Red meowed proudly. "And i was white so you couldn't see me." Cloud purred, while covered with snow and with his red eyes, Red looked like a tiny albino. Cloud gathered her kits when she caught Blue yawning and made them sleep in the nursery. She realized they were almost old enough to be to-bes. And now she didn't have a reason to stay with the Tribe. Her kits were old enough to travel and they weren't trapped inside the cave anymore. But she realized she had grown found of the Tribe's way of living. She thought she would join the Tribe, that she wouldn't leave. 01:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Silver watched Cloud play with the kits. Silver's kits ran over to join them.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 19:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Gem shook the snow out of her ears. She had been passing a strange pile of snow when there was a shattering of ice and the pile had fallen on her. As she shook the snow away from her eyes, she saw cats pouring out into the sunlight. She saw that there was a cave beyond the pile of snow, where the cats had been trapped. there was a she-cat laying on the floor, as though she had just broken the ice. The cats that caught her eyes were two she-cat with beatiful kits jumping and playing in the snow. She licked her belly, she was carrying kits. She hid in the shadows, watching and listening. When all the cats had stepped inside, incuding the she-cats with kits, she came out of the shadows and glanced into the cave. The only cat stirring was a white she-cat with black spots on her back and tail. The she-cat tensed as Gem padded into the cave. The she-cat flipped around and pounced at Gem. Gem stood her ground. The she-cat stopped a tail-length from Gem. "I expected you to run, kittypet." "What's that you're calling me?" "I scent kittypet on you. you live with twolegs?" "Not anymore. They were going to get rid of my kits when i had them. I'm not that good at hunting, i need to be trained to hunt so i can provide for my kits. Can I stay here until i learn how?" "I guess, but only until you have your kits and can travel safely. My name is Star reflected off ice, leader of the Tribe of frozen Ice." Gem thought. This was a chance to change her name, and lose the name her twolegs gave her. "My name is Soul that's bright as a Gem."Brightgemsoul 01:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) "You have a tribe name?" Star asked, surprised. The she-cat, Soul, seemed very brave for a former kittypet. "No, but this is my chance to lose my twoleg name." Star nodded. "Silver! Cloud!" She called. Cloud and Silver stepped out of the nursery with their kits scrambling around their paws. Silver stopped at the sight of Soul and scooped her kits back into the nursery. Cloud stepped back, herding her kits safley behind her. Blue ran forward, dodgeing her mother's paws, and sniffed Soul. "Blue!" Cloud snapped. "Get away from her!" Blue hung her head and padded quietly back to Cloud. "Cloud, Silver, this is Soul that's Bright as a Gem. She needs to stay with the Tribe until her kits are born and she learns to hunt." Star meowed. "I'll tell Fire to train her in the morning."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 06:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Silver let out a quiet growl. she didn't like kitty-pets, but she stayed nice. "Who is that?" asked Rain. She, Bear, and Blizzard walked forward to sniff soul. "Go inside with your father. Wolf, watch our kits." Silver meowed to Wolf. Wolf bekoned his kits into the cave with his thick, gray tabby tail.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 02:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Star watched Soul step carefully around Cloud and Silver and into the nursery. "She's a kittypet, Silver. She can't even hunt, she's not going to eat your kits overnight." Silver just flicked her tail and ran in after her kits. Cloud gathered up her kits and hurried in after her friend. Star padded into her den, sleeping in her nest. She then noticed that she still had a huge gap in the wall of her den. She would need a new den until they could fix the wall. In the morning, she awoke to a warm breeze traveling across her fur. She opened her eyes and saw a large nose poking trough the hole. "Polar Bear outside!" She yowled. She raced out of her den and saw all the cats of the Tribe were running around and hunting outside, including the kits. "Everycat, get in! There's a Bear outside!"^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Soul was being trained to hunt with Fire when Star came running out. She was yowling about a polar bear, and was telling all the cats to go back inside. All the cats ran inside except Soul, Silver, Cloud, and the kits. Cloud and Silver were looking for their kits, which had run off. "Go inside!" Soul yowled as the bear found them. "No! Our kits are gone!" Silver hissed. At that moment,Silver let out a screech of pain. The bear had swiped her back. "Get inside, I'll find the kits!" Soul hissed. Cloud found her kits and ran in with them at her tail, pulling Silver in after her. Soul was alone out there. Soul dodged as the bear ran after her. She leaped onto its muzzle and swiped at its eyes. The bear yowled angrily and thossed her off. But now the bear was blinded, so Soul had bought herself a few minutes. She sniffed the air. She could detect a faint trace of Bear, Blizzard, and Rain. She saw the kits near a pile of snow, sheltering from the bear. "Get inside and go to your mother!" She hissed. The kits ran off towards the cave, but the bear had scented them. When Soul saw that the bear go after the kits, she pelted towards it. She bit the bear's foot, right on the tenden. The bear started limping after Soul and Soul lead the bear far away. On ce she thought the bear was far enough and plenty tired, she turned and sliced at its neck. The gave up and ran off. Soul ran back to the cave. "Soul! You saved ym kits!" Silver meowed when Soul returned.Brightgemsoul 20:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) (Silver, can you change that? I was editing the other one when you started editing, so it doesn't make sense)Brightgemsoul 20:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) (changed it) "I still don't trust kitty-pets." silver mumbled to herself. "Silver! Are you okay? Oh my beutiful beloved mate!" Wolf cried. "I am fine." silver purred. "The kits are okay too." Silver purred while rubbing aganist Wolf.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) "That was spectacular, Soul." Star padded over and meowed. "You would have made a nice cave-guard." then Star turned to Cloud and Silver. "Speaking of kits, your kits are about old enough to become to-bes, and the current to-bes are almost ready to become full prey-hunters and Cave-Guards." "Yes." Silver nodded to Star. "When will the ceremony be?" "Maybe in a moon, we're to busy with Soul and being able to leave the cave, and me having to sleep in the main cave... It's Choas."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 08:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) "But i wanna be the healer." Rain sobed. "What are you any way, Rain?" Blizzard asked.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) "Rain is a cave-guard, and bEar and Blizzard are Prey-hunters, remember?" Star told them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Rain put her head down and her tail dropped. "Rain, be happy that you are alive and you are a cave-gaurd, or do you want to be an elder?!" silver hissed. "I know, and I am happy, but what if Star dies and there is no healer?" Rain asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) "it's okay rain." star meowed. "I plan to do as little dieing as possible:)." star smiled at the kit then padded over to Sun and fire. "We need fresh-kill. How about you go hunting for the first time in forever?" Sun and Fire practacly exploded out of the cave. "And Ice." She added to the cave-guard. "Go with them, thery're going to hurt themselves." Ice purred with laughter and padded after them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 01:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (hey, Star, now that Firestream isn't on, will u make Rain the healer to-be?) Silver purred when Star talked to Rain. "i will be healer, you be a bird." Rain mewed to Bear. She leaped on him and purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (no sorry. Fire's computer just crashed because it is filled with viruses.) Star purred at the kits playing. She somethimes wished she could have kits. But she didn't have a mate. Fire padded by with a hawk in her mouth. Star wondered what life would have been like if she had refused to be healer and become something else. She had always wanted to be a prey-hunter, but Healer was her path. She turned around and saw Bravestar. She smiled. "I think Fire would make a great healer.: she told him.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 06:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) "Okay, now Bear, you be prey-hunter, and of course, Rain you are the cave-guard. I'll be the bird, and mommy's tail is the prey. I will try to get it or one of you. It is Rain's job to make sure that doesn't happen. Bear, you try to get mommy's tail." Blizzard mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Horse whatched the tiny kits play. she purred.---- Bear leaped at Silver's tail. Blizzard dived after him. Then Rain Leaped on top of Blizzard. "Hey1" she squeaked. "We win!" Bear boasted while standing on his mother's tail. Silver purred and flicked her tail, making Bear fall off. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) "Having fun?" Star purred. She grabbed a piece of prey from the feesh-kill pile. "Silver, want to share this?"^_^ Spotz ^_^ 18:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Silver nodded. After she finished her share, Bear leaped onto her. "Silver is the eagle now!" he purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) star purred as she watched the kits and their mother play. She looked up at Icestone. She jumped upon it and called. "My all cats old enough to hunt gather here below Icestone!" She watched the Tribe gather then she meowed, "It's about time Moonlight, Horse, and Light became prey-hunters and Cave-guards. Moonlight, step forward." Moonlight stepped forward. "You started out as Healer to-be, but decided that wasn't your path. Now, after close training, I belive you are ready to become a cave-guard. Do you accept?" Moonlight nodded. "I do." "Then you are now a Cave-guard." star jumped down and touched noses with her former to-be. She jumped back up to continue the ceremony. "Light, you have trained hard to be a cave-guard. I now belive you are ready to become a cave-guard. Do you accept?" Light nodded. "I do." "Then you are now a cave-guard." star jumped down, touched light's nose, then jumped back onto Icestone. "Horse, you have trained hard to become a prey-hunter. I belive you are now ready to become a prey-hunter. Do you accept?" "I do" "Then you are now a prey-hunter." Star jumped down and touched Horse's nose. "Metting ajorned!" she called and the tribe left to go back to what they were doing.^_^ I am Spotz ^_^ Bow before your master! 07:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Silver sunk up on Bear. she grabbed him by the scruff. "Bear has left his guard down, now the eagle got him!" Silver purred, she felt rain and Blizzard leap on her back. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archvived Roleplay Category:Archive